


Smokey's Girls

by Darker_Stars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Transformers - Freeform, fellow smokey hoes gotta stick together, he just wants his fangirls, i gotta figure out how to include it, random oneshot for a new bud on insta, she drew art for this, smokescreen is a cute idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Stars/pseuds/Darker_Stars
Summary: Ratchet and Optimus thought the base was too quiet. Meaning Smokescreen wasn't home.When he returns with something  -  someones unexpected, both 'bots wished they'd just enjoyed the silence.
Relationships: Smokescreen x Human Girls, Smokey x Me and Brit
Kudos: 5





	Smokey's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> 🤍Dedicated to the lovely briitecho on Instagram for being my fellow Smokescreen stan🤍

The Autobot base was empty with an unusual quiet. The only sounds apart from the rhythmical beeping of Ratchet's computers was the occasional clang and scrape of metal as one of the 'bots shifted while they worked.

Eventually Ratchet perked up to notice the unusual solace. The peace and quiet that he craved so dearly these days when the antics of Wheeljack and Bulkhead and now their newest recruit left him questioning his sanity with the unholy racket they made. Such a noise that the lack of it was just... unnerving.

Yes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Optimus?" The medic prompted his leader that was standing beside him at the computer station, working so focused you wouldn't notice he was there half the time.

Said Prime paused his amazingly silent typing to reply in his usual collected manner.

"Yes old friend?"

Ratchet glanced around the hub suite they called their control room with a rather dumbfounded expression, as if to gesture to the current state.

"It's quiet."

Optimus' glanced left the monitors for a split second to look and listen himself before returning to typing with not much thought.

"Indeed."

"Yes..." The older mech huffed at his dismissal and gestured with his servo this time. "Too quiet."

Usually if Ratchet were to say something like that, Optimus would assume something was wrong with him. Tranquillity was something he would usually plead for not complain about. But even as he himself listened, the leader too felt something different.

"Indeed, old friend... it is like.."

"Something is missing."

"Precisely."

Odd silence once again filled the air as the two mechs concentrated their processor power, trying to determine what exactly they expected to be hearing.

They knew Bulkhead, Arcee and Bee were out doing respective activities with their respective kid charges and that Wheeljack was off doing his own thing. But now they thought about it they couldn't recall seeing their latest recruit since that morning!

As if their thoughts were synced, along with the realization as both sets of piercing blue optics widened, even their yelping voices harmonised.

"Where is Smokescreen?!"

Since they were panicking, neither of them thought to try to trace his signal or even comm him. Instead they tore off in a run, Ratchet checking Smokescreen's berthroom and then all the other quarters while Optimus took the further level to check if their missing member might still be in the base.

When their search yielded no result, Ratchet was the first to return. But upon coming to the doors of the main hub he was puzzled to hear incoming ped steps, and what his vocal processors identified as female voices. And their missing Autobot's ever recognisable laughs. It appeared he'd come back.

So Ratchet burst in to assess the situation. And was met with Smokescreen thankfully unharmed.

With his servos held out, supporting the two human females currently sitting in his palms.

If it hadn't been for those two humans chances are Ratchet would have pummeled Smokescreen with a Wrench in frustration.

Optimus came up towards the room just afterwards from his search, only able to pick up parts of the conversation. Well not a conversation, more of Ratchet ranting.

The words "kidnapping" and "humans" panicked him enough to go charging in himself. And he too was met with the sight of the two humans sat apparently quite happily in his hold.

And Smokescreen himself was beaming.

"Smokescreen." The Prime began calmly, blue gaze moving between the two little beings to determine if they were in any way distressed. "Where did you aquire these humans?"

"The kids' school." Smokescreen replied without much thought or worry for his actions, as he then gave the ladies a charming grin. Ratchet felt baffled when they giggled and blushed in response. "They needed a ride."

"School ended for the children hours ago." Ratchet then felt obliged to point out since by his internal clock he knew it was around dusk.

Optimus had a slight suspicion the school excuse could be a fib. Maybe Ratchet had been right to accuse a more forceful acquisition...

"Yeah, jocks can be right creeps. But Smokey here's been looking after us." One of the girls piped up with a perfectly happy tone, a lovely brunette wearing an odd silver and blue crop top and skirt outfit that Optimus was sure he vaguely recognised the style off.

The second girl, a pretty blonde who wore a matching outfit to her friend gave Optimus a cute little wave with a dazzling smile in greeting.

"Oh yeah, this is Brit and Star!" Smokescreen pointed first to the blonde and then the brunette proudly, but earned a cough and an eyebrow raise from both ladies signalling something was wrong there.

It took him a moment but Smokescreen eventually perked up on his mistake, moving and placing a girl sitting on each of his shoulders so his servos were free.

"Nope, heh, looks like I got it the wrong way round, this is Star-" he then pointed to the blonde with the beautiful blue eyes. "And this is Brit." He then gestured to the brunette with the soulful brown gaze. Both girls then nodded happily in confirmation and waved with a chorus of "hi!" and "its nice to meet you!"

Optimus politely smiled to both ladies in return and was quick to elbow Ratchet sharply in the shoulder once he saw the hostile look he was giving them.

"A pleasure." He covered his comrades' rudeness quickly as he stepped forward to watch the three before him. "Though if I may ask.." he watched their expressions to see if they wavered. "Did you wish to come with Smokescreen?"

This was more of a light but subtle accusation. He wanted to make sure Smokescreen's story checked out, knowing when he was somewhat enthusiastic he had a tendency not to take no for an answer.

"Hell yes we did!" The blonde known as "Star" answered chirpily before Smokescreen could even begin to feel offended. "He hung around practice for a bit and offered us a ride after!" She confirmed the story and that let Optimus relax noticeably as that worried weight fell from his chest. Knowing they wouldn't have to explain a double human kidnapping to Agent Fowler.

"And then he asked us if we wanted him to be our personal guard." Brit added as she shifted to make sure she wouldn't slip off the mech's rounded shoulder. "Who the hell would say no?"

"Plus-" Star leaned to look over at Brit as she hushed her voice a little with a cheeky grin. "He's super cute."

Brit grinned widely in agreement while Ratchet's left optic twitched in exasperation.

Why couldn't he have just enjoyed the peace and tranquility while it lasted?!

"No, no, no. Optimus please we have enough human drama to deal with concerning the children. We don't need Smokescreen and his fangirls adding to that!" The medic pleaded rather irritated to their Prime while Smokey and his 'fangirls' fawned over eachother behind the other two mechs.

"Aw c'mon doc, why not? Everyone else has a human, why can't I have some?" The younger mech whined, doorways drooping at the prospect of not keeping them. "And don't say I can only have one, I can't pick one, they're both too cute! Plus look we have the same colours!" He exclaimed strongly, and earned flattered little giggles from Brit and Star.

They were so flattered, almost in unison they leaned forwards from their places on his shoulders, just about able to reach, and each planted an affectionate kiss on one of his cheeks.

Smokescreen almost dropped them with the way he quivered, quickly catching them as they slipped into his hands with an intense blue blush flushing his faceplate and a dizzy look about him.

"Please can I keep them Optimus? Please please please?" His voice had a quality most would describe as love drunk.

"Optimus?" Ratchet too prompted expectantly.

Feeling everyone's gazes collect to land on him, Optimus sighed as he considered, and he decided.

"They have seen us now Ratchet. Thus they must remain under our protection." It was declared and Ratchet nearly covered his audio receptors at how loud the three hopefuls cheered and hollered in victory.

Ratchet's groan was a pretty good competitor to drown them out and Optimus couldn't really stop him as he retreated from the room to likely lock himself in his room for some privacy.

Optimus then took the time to remind their newest guardian Autobot that the needs of his charges would be his to fulfil, including protection and...

"And escorting to and from... I'm sorry, what practice is it you attend?" Prime asked, somewhat apprehensive looking at the excited and giddy expressions the girls pulled in reaction, turned away to hush whisper to eachother, then they stood up in Smokescreen's palms, holding these odd little balls of shiny materials Optimus swore he recognised too.

And then....

"S, M, O, K-E-Y, Who's the greatest Autobot in our lives?!" The chant went with a seemingly rehearsed choreography as they kicked, danced and waved those little ball things-

Pom poms. They were pom poms...

Now Optimus knew why he recognised the outfits, from the brief times he'd collected the children from school.

Cheerleaders. Smokescreen had brought home cheerleaders.

From the sounds of their verses, they could keep the cheering up for a long, long time...

Like Ratchet, Optimus wished they could have just enjoyed the rare quiet.

But now he was fairly sure Smokescreen was in love, and that the Autobots had acquired the starts of their own cheerleading squad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self insert and not my usual style but haven't done Smokey stuff in a while so hehe fight us, he's ours now!
> 
> Brit who I wrote this for actually drew a pic based on this story! Check it out! >> https://heythereitsstar.tumblr.com/post/635203650850062336/my-fellow-smokey-stan-off-insta-drew-us-with-our


End file.
